A Vampiress Kiss
by SophiaOfWolven
Summary: A single bite is all it takes. Warning: Swearing and sex scene.


**A/N: I'm not a big vampire person, more a werewolf person. But this story works better with a vampire. So, enjoy. And if vampire facts are wrong... sorry. ^^; **

**Totally original as well.**

-----

Her teeth clash against mine, tongues winding together and fighting for control. It was a furious kiss – a fast paced, yet lustful kiss. I hadn't kissed anyone like that in ages, not even my wife. Yet here comes along a young looking creature, pale like the snow and hair as dark as ivory and I am suddenly in a fierce battle of tongues and teeth.

She had walked up to me; her eyes darker and hidden partly by her fringe, and simple put her hand out for me to take. I had taken it, and let myself be dragged away from the crowds towards the exit. I know I should have said no, pulled away and walked back. But something about her, posture, aura and even smell made me stay with her – it lulled me.

Once we had stepped outside, and walked down the small back alley near the pub, she had pressed herself onto me – smiling gently and her eyes, which I could now see, reflecting the stars above in the dark blue iris.

I knew again, I should have pushed her away but still I was lulled into a false feeling of security. After moments of pressing herself against me, almost testing to see if I wasn't going to push her away, she slid her hands down my clothed chest; nails digging in slightly.

Her hands continue to my trouser waist band, her left moving - undoing the belt and her right sliding down under the material. I gazed into her eyes, watching them sparkle at me. I groaned as her hand slides under my boxers, the cold flesh touching my warm length.

She stroked it slightly, brushing the pad of her fingers along me; making me jerk against the wall, making my breathing speed up. My whole body reacted, my hands moving from my sides to make her hand clasp me fully in her hand and not tease me, my mouth sagged open to help my breathing but also in joy at the feelings I was getting from my knotting stomach. My knees felt weak, like they were going to collapse under me. I was totally under her control due to her small actions.

A faint ghostly smile formed on her red lips, her left hand sliding up my chest again, before trailing to my neck and weaving its way into my hair. Her cool flesh was like water on hot metal, the places she touched left goosebumps and a sting of pleasure. Pulling my head down closer to hers, she spoke in a near whisper "shhhh, I know what I'm doing..."

Her voice was so soothing, just as her aura was and so I dropped my trying hands, then pushed myself flat against the wall. She then smiled, and placed her lips on mine. My eager-ness came forward; moving the kiss into a fast paced one. Soon our tongues were entwined, teeth clashing against each others. It truly was different to any other kiss I've had.

Still standing here, kissing her and threading my fingers in her hair, it sends thrills through me. As the kiss slows down her hand takes my length fully and slides along it twice. I pull away from the kiss, groaning. I close my eyes, but can imagine her smiling at me in her sweet way, eyes catching the light playfully.

She strokes again, slower, more teasingly. I hiss out, removing my fingers from her hair and placing them against the wall for even more support. I feel her body heat move away, and hear her clothes move as she kneels down. Still stroking, keeping a steady pace which had me gasping and crying out in need, she pulled my trousers and boxers down my legs – revealing to her eyes how needy I was.

She paused her movements, removing her slightly slick hand away. I open my eyes to look down at her, my mind slowly processing what she was going to do next.

My wonder was soon answered when her tongue slowly slid up, and sucked the tip. I flung my head back, pain erupting on where brick made contact with my skull. My mouth was wide open, letting out pants of joy while sweat trailed down from my forehead and down my neck before soaking into my shirt.

"I can tell you enjoyed that..."

I opened my eyes slightly, and turned my head down to look at her sparkling eyes. They twinkled with mischief and lust which may have being reflected from my own eyes. She kept her eyes on me, but began to lick again; slowing her pace as she reached the top and holding her slightly pointed tongue at the slit. Each stoke of her tongue brought a groan from my mouth.

The knot in my stomach grew tighter, and pre-cum came from the slit. The movements stopped momentarily, until she took me fully causing me to jerk and moan. Her tongue flicked and slid until she began to slide her mouth up and down.

I stayed against the wall, nails digging into my palms. I resisted the urge to wrap my fingers back into her ivory hair and force a pace that would heighten my pleasure. Our eyes lock, and they shinned with laughter at my weakness for sex. "Fuck... stop taun- taunting me."

She pulled away, flicking a stray stand of hair away and licking her lips. "Someone desperate?"

She stood up, pressing her body back against mine. She placed her lips onto mine, and her tongue forces its way through my closed lips and wraps around mine before I can start a fierce fight of tongues. I can taste myself, something I never had before, but behind it was the sweet sugary taste of her.

She pulled away as quickly as she had pounced on me, leaving my lips bruised. Her hands trailed over my shirt again, before they began to undo the buttons of the material, while sliding her mouth near my ear. "I want you inside me."

My heart pounded, and I licked my lips in anticipation. I couldn't even feel the cold biting away at my bare legs and being exposed chest. She pulled the shirt down my arms and let it drop to the floor, being blown by the light wind.

She bent down again, un-tying my shoes and pulled them away with the socks. When she finished she stood up and back, waiting for me. I stood dumbly until she spoke, "I'm waiting."

I walked forward, out of my discarded trousers, and as soon as I was in distance, began to pull away her own clothes. Top first, then shoes and jeans. Then her bra and knickers, leaving her exposed like me in the darkened alley. She was beautiful – snow white skin with ivory hair trailing down her to her waist. My body warmed up even more, making my breathing speed up again in anticipation.

I smiled gently, before lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist. She did so, and she gently slid me into her as she lowered down. She was tight and warm, but moist at the same time. Once she was settled into place, I pulled her into another kiss.

While we kissed she raised her hips up and then down, thrusting herself upon me. She didn't let me break away from the kiss, meaning my mind went dizzy from lack of oxygen and heightened the pleasure of the feeling.

We continued like this for another minute, until she had to break away for oxygen, still raising herself. I was so close now, from all the torment at the start, until finally I gave a huge groan as I felt myself release inside her.

She didn't seem to notice my jolt in the legs, or the feeling and continued to keep thrusting while I panted and gasped out at the feeling. After a few more thrusts, she brought her head down under my chin and gently nibbled. She raised herself once more, and as she came down she bit down with a force and teeth I hadn't noticed she had.

She stopped her movements as a flow of blood came, dragging her nails instead down my back. "What... the fuck, are you doing?"

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. Instead of the soft playful twinkle was a harsh glint. They were no longer a dark blue, they had turned a light glow-ish purple. "I'm feeding."

My eyes opened wide, and before I could scream out she brought her mouth back to my throat and pushed her incisors through my jugular veins and windpipe, sending a river of blood down my throat and to my body chilling it. While she fed, I slowly died. I was warned against this, a vampiress kiss. It's a shame I only remembered when my life finally went.


End file.
